The present invention relates to a method of producing a road wheel for a track-laying vehicle such as a military vehicle, construction vehicle or agricultural vehicle and especially for the production of road wheels having a dished wheel member which is formed from a flat disk and is rotatably symmetrical, i.e. has axial symmetry.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,587, corresponding to EP 0 111 048 B1, a method of making a road wheel for the track of a track laying vehicle is described. The road wheels are those spaced along the vehicle which support the vehicle on the lower strand or run of the track and which support the upper run of the track.
In the aforementioned patent, the road wheel is described as being made from a disk of steel and to have an inner hub portion, an outer peripheral portion and a transition portion bridging between the hub portion and the peripheral portion.
The wheel body is generally cup shaped or dished and the dished blank can be formed from the planar disk by pressure rolling (roll pressing or flow pressing) or projection pressing. In these methods, like deep drawing, a cylindrical peripheral
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of making a road wheel which will be free from the drawbacks of earlier units as fabricated by prior art techniques.